User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 14. "Holy Matrimony"
Episode 14. "Holy Matrimony" Central Characters: Lizzy & Brandon Alex is still in the forest, horrified at what Sonya has done to the Tailees. She goes to a tree and sits back at it, sobbing. Cut to the Islander’s army base, where Sarah is running through the halls, with alarms blaring. She turns a corner, and bumps into someone. It’s Kelly. She pulls out her gun and aims at Sarah, who swings a kick and knocks the gun out of Kelly’s hand. She prepares to reach for her own gun. Sarah: I don’t want to kill you. She takes her gun out and throws it to the side. Kelly then jumps to kick Sarah, but it is blocked. Sarah and Kelly continue fighting. Sarah: Think about what you’re doing. What side you’re on. Kelly: You took my father’s life. Now I’m going to take yours. She flips and manages to knock Sarah off her feet. She then runs to get both guns on the floor. She picks them up and turns to aim at Sarah, who’s disappeared. Sarah has turned the corner and is running down the hallway, where she finds herself blocked by several soldiers. Kelly blocks her from the other side. Kelly: It’s over. The soldiers taze Sarah, rendering her immobile. ' ' Morning, a few days past Brandon’s proposal to Lizzy. Lizzy approaches Guddon, who is in the forest. Lizzy: Whatchu doing? Guddon: I’m looking for cell tower cables. I’m going to go out in a few days and look for the tower so I can send our distress signal. Lizzy: By yourself? Guddon: Um, no, I’ve got a few people who agreed to tag along. Brandon, included. Lizzy: That boy can never take a vacation. Look, I’m trying to be a better person and not come between your rescue efforts, even if it means doing it with Brandon. I just wanted to ask if maybe you’d put it off a bit more. Guddon: We’re pushing three weeks onto this island. I don’t know how much time we can waste. Lizzy: Yeah, but, it’s just that Brandon and I are getting married in 2 days and I figured an island honeymoon would be...convenient. Guddon: Oh, wow...congratulations, Lizzy. Guddon awkwardly tries to give Lizzy a hug. Lizzy: Thank you. Guddon: I could do this mission without Brandon. You two should spend this time for yourselves. Lizzy: Thanks. I knew my Maid of Honor would understand. Lizzy begins walking off, Guddon following. Guddon: M-maid of what? Lizzy: You’re the only friend I have on this island. Who better than to be my Maid of Honor? Guddon: Um, yeah. You know what, why not? Lizzy: Thanks, Guddon. I knew I could count on you. .*Flashback* Lizzy and a man are walking to a big mansion, dressed very fancy. Lizzy: Where did you meet her, again? Man: She came into my club the other night. When I was giving her a private show, she was saying something about having nothing to live for now that her husband is dead and blah blah blah. Apparently Hugh Hefner left her with millions. Lizzy: But why do I have to be here? Man: She also said something about wanting a lesbian affair or some shit. You know me, the only times I really pay attention is when money or girl-on-girl are involved. The man kisses Lizzy, leaving her with a hesitant look. He rings the doorbell, and it is opened by a middle-aged woman. Woman: There’s my Magic Mike. The man walks in and gives the woman a kiss. Woman: And you must be Lizzy. Lizzy holds her hand out for a shake, but the woman takes it and kisses the back of her hand. The man and the woman begin laughing, with Lizzy giving a sheepish laugh. Cut to later in the night, as Lizzy and the woman are bonding in the dining room, the man is in a bedroom, looking through closets and drawers. He puts as much jewelry and cash as he can in a bag. He picks up a ring with a massive diamond on it, and slips it into his pocket. He returns to the dining room, to see the woman getting frisky with Lizzy. Man: Don’t start the fun without me. He gives Lizzy a nod. He then takes the woman by the hand and escorts her out of her chair, doing the same to Lizzy. Man: Guide us to the bedroom. Woman: (to Lizzy) Honey, if you don’t marry him, I will. .*Present* Nick is out by the lake with Jake and Catie, working on the raft. Nick: I appreciate you guys helping me. You’re really not obligated to. Jake: What kind of President would I be if I didn’t get my hands dirty? Nick: If you mean putting in work, then like no president, ever. If you mean being shady and dirty, then like every president, ever. Well, maybe except for Obama. Jake: Speaking of Obama, I really hope this raft works. I don’t wanna miss out on Hillary Clinton trying to run for President. Nick: Hey, it could be worse. Donald Trump could be running. Jake and Nick laugh, while Catie shakes her head. Jake: What’s up Miss Sydney? Not interested in American politics? She gives him a smirk, then goes back to collect wood for the raft. Nick: You’ve got to tell me if you’ve heard her talk. Jake shrugs, smirking. Nick: Oh come on. You’re dating, right? Jake chuckles, then Nick shoves him. Nick: So, you’ve got a date for Brandon and Lizzy’s wedding, and the rest of us guys are left going stag. Well, except Cam. Jake: You should take Alex. Nick: Or...you can let me take Catie, and you go with one of the bridesmaids. Tori’s pretty cute, don’t you think? Jake: Someone salty that they weren’t chosen as a groomsman? Nick: Yeah man. I mean, Gage is one. Are he and Brandon even friends? Jake chuckles, shaking his head. Nick: At least the fucker was nice enough to invite all the guys to the bachelor party. Jake sees Catie returning. She appears to be wearing a bridesmaids dress in a flash, then back to her normal clothes, then back to the dress, but this time covered in blood. He closes his eyes, then opens them to Catie stand right in front of him. She looks at him concerned, and he responds with a smile. Cut to nightfall, where Yazzy is walking in the caves alone, watching over Wandy and Brittany asleep at their cot, then going over to the infirmary to clean supplies. Cam approaches her. Yazzy: What are you doing here? Cam: I came to keep you company, gorgeous. Yazzy: You’re the Best Man. You should be at the bachelor party. Cam: I’ve already given my speech to Brandon about how much his life will change and all that jazz. It didn’t feel right to celebrate marriage while leaving my beautiful wife alone in the caves to babysit. Cam picks up some medical equipment and begins washing them. Yazzy smiles at him. Cut to the male survivors, who are all sitting around a campfire in the wood. Gage hands Brandon a bottle of wine. Gage: Snagged this from the plane the day we crashed. Hunter: How? You had a broken leg and I was watching you. Gage: I guess you’re not a very good babysitter, then. Hunter shoves him, followed by Gage giving him a kiss. The guys all holler. Xav: Alright, alright. This is Brandon’s night. How are you feeling, buddy? Brandon: Hella nervous. I mean, I didn’t imagine my wedding would be on a dangerous island. But I don’t care. All I know is that I love Lizzy, and that’s all that matters. Xav: Well, let me just say that marriage has definitely changed my life for the better. Nowadays, it’s hard to find someone you love and get a chance to be with that person forever. And that’s already without crashing onto an island and being in a war with blood-thirsty inhabitants. I honestly don’t know what will happen for myself or any other married survivors that have our significant others back in civilization. I may never see my wife again, or even get a chance to meet my newborn daughter. You’re really lucky Brandon because you and Lizzy are here together. Cam and Yazzy have each other. Gage and Hunter have each other, aha. I haven’t really gotten a chance to get to know most of you, so I don’t really know if any other couples are here, but this is to you too. Cheers! The bottle is passed around, as the guys all joke around and laugh. Xav and Brandon share a hug. .*Flashback* Outside of a Sydney police department, Lizzy is smoking a cigarette, with an officer standing near her. Brandon walks out of the department and sees her. Lizzy: Can you back up? I need some place to breathe. Officer: I think that cigarette will be the one to interfere with your breathing. Lizzy scolds him. Brandon approaches them. He gestures at the officer to leave them alone. The officer leaves, and Brandon looks at Lizzy. Brandon: Lizzy Rutherford, right? Lizzy: Yeah… Brandon: I’m Brandon. Lizzy: Look, I told the other detective that I needed like 10 minutes to get some fresh air before answering anymore questions. Brandon: That’s not a problem at all. I’m actually not even a detective. Well, not yet anyways. I’m in the police academy, and I’m interning at this department. Just, trying to gain some experience. Get in on a piece of the action. Lizzy: So, what should I do? Run off? Resist an arrest? Would that impress you? Brandon: You don’t have to do anything. I just wanted to talk. Lizzy: Unless you’re looking for trouble like the rest of your buddies, or you’re looking for a fuck, then there’s no such thing as small talk. Brandon: Your boyfriend’s really done a number on you, huh? Lizzy: Fiance, actually. You didn’t notice the huge ass diamond ring that’s now sitting in evidence? Brandon: What made you come forward about his schemes? Lizzy: The woman who owned that diamond ring, because, go figure, son of bitch couldn’t afford to buy a ring so he just gave me a stolen one...we did some terrible things to her and a lot of other women. Brandon: Before you continue, did you tell this to the detective? Lizzy: I don’t know what it is about you...maybe it’s those eyes that just reveal you’ve lived a life completely opposite from mine...I trust you. This is on the record, you can tell this to the detective, just as long as you continue to look at me like that and not in a way that is full of judgement. Brandon nods. Lizzy takes a deep breath. Lizzy: That woman killed herself when she found her ring gone. When she realized that we just used her for her wealth. She was already a mess after her husband’s death. She called me, frantic, demanding where her ring was. It all happened so far, and the next thing I heard on the phone, was a bang. I couldn’t keep this to myself anymore. I can’t live like this anymore. Lizzy begins to break down crying, and Brandon comforts her with a hug. Brandon: We will make sure he is behind bars. You’re not a bad person, Lizzy. Not at all. .*Present* Lizzy is sitting by the lake, looking at the tanline where her ring should be. She has tears in her eyes. She hears leaves being crunched and looks behind her to see Catie approaching her. Lizzy wipes her tears. Lizzy: Hey. Your mouth might be silent but your footsteps sure aren’t. Catie smiles at Lizzy. Catie: Are you ok? Lizzy looks at Catie, stunned. Lizzy: So you can talk. Tori owes me $10. Catie: Like that has any value on here. Lizzy: True, aha. Catie: So, why aren’t you at the bachelorette party? Pre-wedding jitters? Lizzy: No, no. It’s just...happening so fast. And in the middle of everything that’s happening. It feels like it’s all a dream, honestly. Catie: I know how you feel. Since day 1, I’ve been in denial. You just needed a minute to breathe, I get that. Lizzy: But you still came to check up on me. Catie: Well, honestly, the party itself was too overwhelming for me. You just so happened to be where I was gonna go. Lizzy chuckles, wiping more tears from her eyes. Catie: Believe it or not, I was at a bachelorette party the night before the plane crash. And all of my friends didn’t make it… Lizzy: Did you just jinx something bad happening at my wedding? Catie laughs, then Lizzy does too. Catie: Tomorrow is gonna be the best day of your life. And I know I’m not the Maid of Honour, or even a bridesmaid, but I’ll make sure you get your chance. Lizzy gives Catie a hug. Lizzy: So...you and Jake, huh? The girls laugh. Cut to the next day. The survivors are on a beach, with Alex sitting on Sonya, guarding at the forest entrance. Wandy and Brittany begin walking down the aisle, with Wandy holding a pillow with a ring (made out of string and twigs) on it, and Brittany throwing flower petals on the ground. The groomsmen and bridesmaids walk down the aisle (Xav-Tori, Gage-Hunter, Cam-Yazzy, and Guddon-Jake). They split and get to their respective sides. Brandon and Lizzy then appear, linking arms. They walk down the aisle, with the audience cheering them on. They get to the altar, where Matt stands to wed them. Matt: I’m not really too big on the “holy” part of “Holy Matrimony”...in fact I’m not even registered to do this. Nick: Get on with it! Matt: Alright, alright. This day is to celebrate the joining together of Brandon Carlyle and Lizzy Rutherford. Two kindred spirits who thought it wouldn’t be insensitive to have a wedding in the middle of a crisis. Nonetheless, I don’t know enough about you two to say much else, so I’ll just let you give your vows. Lizzy: Oh no, I forgot to make my vows. Brandon: I’m not gonna lie, I did too. But, that’s what improv is for. Lizzy, these past couple years have given me so much joy. I didn’t even think I was ready for love until you were brought into my life. It was love at first sight, and I know you can agree. You always talk about how much I’ve changed your life and how I saved you. But honestly, you’re the one who saved me. You push me to the best of my abilities. You challenge me like no one else does. You’ve shown me how to love. I don’t know what my life would be like without you. I love you. Lizzy begins to tear up. Lizzy: Can we please do the “I do”’s before I turn into a complete mess? Matt chuckles. Lizzy: Oh, and, I love you too. Brandon and Lizzy smile at each other. Matt: Brandon, do you take Lizzy to be your wife? Brandon: I do. Matt: Lizzy, do you take Brandon to be your husband? Lizzy: I… Before Lizzy can continue, her stomach begins to feel sick. She doubles over and pukes, all over Brandon’s shoes. The survivors gasp. Cut to later that evening, with everybody celebrating at the reception. Lizzy and Yazzy are sitting far off by the water. Brandon approaches them. Brandon: Well? Lizzy looks over at Brandon, tears in her eyes. She nods as she cries, and Brandon gives her a hug. He takes something from her hands and looks at it. It’s a pregnancy test. It’s positive. Category:Blog posts